


Fucking Cursed

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Lives, F/M, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eddie's chest still hurts, despite the fact that the wound is now just a scar





	Fucking Cursed

“That fucking hurts,” Eddie hissed.

“Stop being such a baby,” Richie retorted. “It’s not even open anymore.”

“It’s also a fucking cursed wound.”

“Well, we’ve gotta take care of it so that it doesn’t get infected or spread that fucking curse all over your body.”

“You could be more gentle.”

“Want me to go get fucking Bev to kiss it better.”

“I don’t want to think about where her mouth is right now,” Eddie murmured. “Ben’s not in his room, if you know what I mean.”

“Are you surprised?”

“Nah, they deserve to be happy, after all this time.”

“I don’t think you’re wrong,” Richie said as he finished helping Eddie wrap his chest. “You good?”

“I’m good.” Eddie looked at Richie for a moment. “Hey, come here a minute.”

Richie sat on the bed next to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said. “You...just don’t punch me, okay?”

Before Richie had a chance to ask a question or even make a joke, Eddie leaned in and pressed a cautious kiss to Richie’s lips. “Is that...feeling punchy?”

Richie didn’t say anything, but he did pull Eddie in for another kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a no?” Eddie asked when Richie pulled back.

“No,” Richie agreed, with another warm and long-awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a poor challenge to set myself, I am terrible at hurt with no comfort, I swear.
> 
> Also, not sorry for another It fic.


End file.
